deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Squattop/Dead Space (film). Casting and Story, what/who do you want and why?
Ok so news is getting around about a Dead Space live action movie coming out 2013-14, but the question remains: Will it be any good? Well, we'll just have to wait to see that. But for now...why not comment about what you'd like the story line to be and who you'd like to play what characters? Story: Scene 1: A short opening about what happened on Aegis 7 before the USG Kellion arrived, ending with the transmission sent out by Alyssa Vincent and the arrival of the Kellion. Scene 2: The Kellion arrives, they move to where Isaac must check on the ship's damage report. The Necromorphs attack, leaving everyone paniced. Isaac runs for his life and finds a Plasma Cutter. Having no other tool available, he picks it up. He then gets in communication with someone nearby on the ship, but only long enough to hear them scream, "RUN! SHOOT OFF TEHIR LIMBS ITS THE ONLY WAY TO KILL THE BASTARDS!" Isaac replies with, "Kill who? Whats going on? Where's everyone out and what caused the massive system failure?" only to be met with static. He then must fight the hordes of Necromorphs who have found him. Scene 3: After escaping his first encounter with weapons against the alien threat, Isaac is contacted by Hammond and Kendra, and thus must fix the tram. He does as he is told, getting communications from few survivors but still never getting any answers. After fixing the tram the movie goes on much like the game. The Leviathan and the Slug may have to be cut out, or at least not shown much of. Perhaps during these times the story of Kendra or Hammond could be followed. There might need to be less Brute fights, but still leaving the important ones in like the first one, and the one where Hammond dies. Isaac won't be shown playing Z-Ball or using the shooting range, but a Z-Ball game could be shown at some point. The USM Valor trip will still be shown, but perhaps from the perspective of the Marines until the ship is boarded by Isaac. Cast: NO SINGERS, DISNEY, OR NICK STARS. All stars should have played at least some of Dead Space, seen the gameplay, and/or watched Downfall. NO F%$&ING TWILIGHT. Isaac Clarke: Should resemble game character, experienced with action and/or sci-fi roles. Bruce Willis perhaps, or is he too pale? Kendra Daniels: "Should....," experienced with playing the role of a spy, or a generally disliked character. Uhm...not sure. Hammond: "Should....," someone who is ok with being brutally murdered and not being the first to die. Will Smith maybe? Nicole Brennan: "Should....," someone who is capable of playing a mysterious role, that not much detail is given about. No clue. Challus Mercer: Should....," someone who is good at playing the role of an insane person. Don't know this either. Dr. Kyne: "you get the idea." someone who would have at least some insight about medical things. One of the people from Scrubs :D Shen and that other guy: "..." People who are ok with being the first to die, minor characters, etc. Lets go with someone hated. Survivors (seen, unseen but heard, seen and heard): "......, ......................" Someone who likes to be different, not noticed. Other Hallucinations: "....., ..............., ............." Narrator: Morgan f$@&#ng Freeman. No other will i accept. Your Turn!!! Give me a list of what your cast should be, the story, doesnt gotta be a why. And feedback on my ideas :D Category:Blog posts